The invention relates to a linear ball bush of part-annular form comprising a cage with a cage axis, with a plurality of ball circuits, and with a gap defined by longitudinal faces, where each ball circuit comprises two straight ball rows substantially parallel to the cage axis, namely a carrier ball row and a return ball row, and two curved ball rows connecting the two straight ball rows, where further the carrier ball row in each case is radially outwardly supported by a carrying straight track section and radially inwardly partially penetrates a slot of the cage, in order to be able to abut on a shaft partially enclosed by the cage, where furthermore, if desired, longitudinal sealing strips are provided for abutment on the shaft possibly on the cage close to its longitudinal faces which limit the longitudinal gap, and where part-annular seals are provided for abutment on the shaft, close to the axially directed ends of the cage.